There ought to be a law It's criminal
by BriannaRenegade
Summary: Pissy!Cas and Horny!Dean. Prompted from DESTIEL FOREVER.


Castiel woke up in a panic, he didn't know where he was, or why he was there. It was a moment of sheer panic that ebbed once he bolted up. He was gone. He was in Dean's bed. In him and Dean's bed. He wasn't on the street. He had a home. A warm bed. He had Dean. Where was Dean? Dean had promised him that he would be there when he woke up. Every morning. Every. Morning.

The week after falling had been hard. He had starved, he almost got run over by a car, a gang of kids beat on him for fun. Dean and Sam said he had PTSD.

Castiel pulled himself up and out of bed. Slipping into a pair of slippers and throwing on a t-shirt he padded downstairs.

"Morning Cas." Sam called, sitting hunched over a book at the men of letters main table.  
Castiel knew that it wasn't Sam's fault that Dean hadn't been there this morning but he was annoyed enough just to grunt at him as he shuffled past looking for Dean. He couldn't believe Dean had left him alone.

"Morning Cas." He was greeted again by Kevin who was still tracking angels in the MoL control room.

Castiel grunted at him too, wondering if he would encounter the last house guest on his way to find Dean. However, he made his way into the kitchen and found Dean eating from a giant bowl. Shoveling the cereal in, milk dribbling down his chin. Like he was in a hurry.

"Cas" He said, standing up quickly. Or at least that is what he thought Dean said. It was harder to decipher with a mouth full of food.

"WHERE were you Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean stiffened. "I'm sorry."

"I woke up and I couldn't find you. You weren't there. I didn't know where you were. I couldn't find you." Castiel sounded annoyed, but also afraid.

"I'm so sorry Cas." Dean said moving towards him.

"YOU KNEW I COULDN'T TRACK YOU. I'M NOT AN ANGEL ANYMORE. I COULDN'T HEAR YOU. I COULDN'T FEEL YOU. I COULDN'T FIND YOU DEAN." Castiel responded in a panic.

"Cas I am so sorry." Dean said moving in closer. He put his arm out to reach for Cas, who just jerked away.

"You can't do that Dean. You promised." Castiel said taking another step back, and with a thud knocking himself against the closed kitchen door.  
Dean closed in. Pushing against Castiel's body. "Let me make it up to you."

"No Dean." Castiel said and turned away with a frown.

"I'm sorry. I am." Dean sighed. "I forget. I'm an asshole."

When Castiel said nothing Dean kissed him gently on the lips. Castiel didn't kiss him back. Dean placed gentle kissed across his cheek. "Come on. You know I didn't mean to scare you."

"Dean." Castiel warned.

Dean continued to kiss Castiel's neck. Nipping gently at his earlobe. "Don't be like this."

Castiel sighed, scrunching his arms up so he could cross them in the small space between them.

Dean moved in closer, pressing himself into Castiel's thigh. "Cas." He whispered moving slowly to the ex-angels collar-bone. Sucking, and nibbling along the way.

"I'm mad at you Dean." Cas answered matter of factly.

Dean worked his way back up, and slowly placed kisses over Castiel's face, and finally moving again to his lips. Gently tugging of his full bottom lip with his teeth and sucking it into his mouth. "You know you want me." He said when he broke away.

"You are so full of yourself." Cas answered.

"I would rather be full of you." Dean chuckled moving back down the man's neck, slowly moving his hands up the length of his back and finally moving one hand into the messy black hair. The other hand went slowly down and gripped the other man from behind. He nuzzled gently into the crook of Castiel's neck.

"Dean." Castiel said, this time sounding a little breathy.

Dean chuckled into his neck. Then slowly rolled his tongue down the exposed collar bone.

"Dean." Castiel said, his breathing labored as he uncrossed his arms.

Dean moved one his finger's gently into the waistband of Castiel's sweatpants.

"Fuck." Castiel answered. His erection twitching in response to Dean's wandering fingers.

Dean leaned his forehead into Castiel's giving him an eager look.

"Fine. But I am still mad at you." Castiel answered.

Dean chuckled, and kissed him in response.


End file.
